Arrow
by Storybrooke
Summary: No importaba qué, ella siempre iba a encontrar una forma de volver a su arquero, y ahora incluso más, que cargaba una de sus flechas en su cuello, muy cerca de su corazón. [Drabble]


_Algo súper random. No tengo ni idea de el motivo de esto. Esto es un... ¿spoiler? supongo. Básicamente voy por la vida emparejando a Natasha con el Capitán y Clint. No me juzguen._

_¡Disfruten!_

* * *

**_Arrow._**

* * *

Natasha acarició la cadena con la yema de sus dedos y suspiró. Clint aún dormía profundamente a su lado dándole a ella el tiempo suficiente para pensar. Estuvo tentada a pasar su mano por su cabeza y acariciar sus cabellos, pero lucía tan tranquilo que era casi un pecado molestarlo.

Ella debía partir en exactamente tres horas a una misión con el Capitán, y aún no sabía si despertar a Clint para darles las gracias, o dejarlo dormir e irse sin despedirse. Hasta ahora la segunda opción iba ganando.

Se había levantado no hace más de una hora, encontrando la cadena a un lado de ella con una nota.

Tomó de nuevo el pequeño papel en su mano.

_Estoy siempre contigo._

Tres palabras. Solo tres palabras que no tenían un significado mayor implícito del que ya había en ellas, porque Natasha estaba consciente que el arquero estaba con ella incluso cuando físicamente no lo estaba. Sin embargo habían sido suficientes para que su cabeza comenzara a hacer especulaciones. Giró una y otra vez la nota. De reojo miraba la cadena de plata en el nochero. Era simple y delgada pero lo que la hacía especial era su dije. Una flecha.

Para muchos no era extraordinaria, y de hecho, no lo era. Pero era… significativa, y aún ni siquiera la había puesto en su cuello y ya sentía su gran valor emocional.

Obligó a su mente a dejar la situación a un lado y se dispuso a vestirse y preparase para partir. Clint sabía que probablemente no se verían en varios meses, y ella le había recalcado eso antes de estar juntos, pero al parecer a él poco le importaba desde que había decidido que iban a pasar solos toda esa semana en un hotel en Francia. Y después de lo de Nueva York, él había sido bastante cuidadoso con ella. Más de lo que comúnmente era.

Una vez se había vestido completamente, se acercó a la cama y vaciló. Quería tomar la cadena y usarla, pero a su vez ella estaba adquiriendo un compromiso que no le agradaba mucho, o más bien la asustaba.

Toda su vida aprendiendo a no apegarse a las personas, a no dejar que sus sentimientos interfirieran en sus decisiones, y allí estaba ella, cayendo ante Clint Barton, el famoso arquero y letal asesino.

"No va a quemarte, Nat," Clint había abierto los ojos y la miraba desde la comodidad de la cama. Aún estaba adormilado y ella pensó que se veía incluso más guapo. No tanto como cuando tenía su arco y flechas y estaba bien puesto para la batalla, "el propósito es que la uses, ¿sabes? No que la mires," le sonrió.

"¿Puedes ponérmela?" preguntó. Clint asintió y se enderezó. Palpó a un lado de la cama indicándole que se moviera, y ella lo hizo, agarrando la cadena a su paso. Las manos de Clint fueron delicadas y Natasha sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna una vez la cadena estuvo ubicada en su sitio. El escalofrío se intensificó cuando las manos de Clint se demoraron más tiempo del que ella había estimado sobre sus hombros. Natasha cerró los ojos.

"Te amo," le susurró Clint.

"El amor es para niños," le susurró de vuelta.

"Entonces soy un niño, Nat," no se atrevió a dar la vuelta y ser confrontada por aquellos ojos que la hacían dudar de todo lo que hasta ahora había conseguido. Al menos no justo en ese momento, y no mientras estaban sobre la misma sabana. Se bajó de la cama y caminó a la puerta, tomó una profunda respiración y finalmente giró.

"Me estás convirtiendo en una niña, Clint, y no me gusta," lo dijo con seriedad, sin embargo una sonrisa amplia y segura se plantó en él.

"Yo haré que te guste," ladeó la cabeza, "ten cuidado, Nat," sus ojos dejaron de ser divertidos, "regresa a mí… sana y salva," Natasha asintió.

"Siempre."

Era una promesa que ella estaba dispuesta a cumplir a toda costa. Después de todo, era él lo que la hacía volver y quedarse. No importaba qué, ella siempre iba a encontrar una forma de volver a su arquero, y ahora incluso más, que cargaba una de sus flechas en su cuello, muy cerca de su corazón.

* * *

**Σοφία.**


End file.
